criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Goodfellow
Warren Goodfellow was a suspect in the murder investigations of aid worker Donna Sandover in Bad Medicine (Case #19 of World Edition) and university student Sunil Dhudwar in Plagued by Death (Case #21 of World Edition). He was later revealed to be the killer of tuk-tuk driver Sandeep Sadhra in Insides Out (Case #24 of World Edition). Profile Warren is a 46-year-old aid worker and supervisor to Donna. He has graying brown hair and wears a pair of glasses and a Rising Hope tag around his neck. He dons a light blue-collared shirt underneath a red vest with a water bottle strap on his left shoulder. In his first appearance, it is known that Warren drinks chai tea, knows the Bhagavad Gita and eats papadums. In his second appearance, he has a university badge on his vest and it is discovered that he eats spicy food and drinks mango lassi. In his third appearance, Warren ditches the red vest and striped shirt and replaces it with a maroon fur coat over a white shirt with a khata. It is revealed that he drinks butter tea, owns a Tibetan Mastiff and knows drum rituals. Events of Criminal Case Bad Medicine Warren became a suspect after the player and Carmen found the victim's phone and the outgoing calls that were sent to him. He was shocked to hear of Donna's murder, saying it could not have come at a worse time as supplies were short. He said she called him for moral support, saying she was an idealist and had a good heart, but was naïve and struggled with the harsh realities faced with a disaster zone. Carmen said The Bureau was happy to offer any assistance they could to Rising Hope, to which Warren responded saying he appreciated it. Warren was spoken to again about his stolen security pass found in the victim's bag. He said the victim was frustrated by the red tape that was delaying the release of their medical supplies, so she thought to steal it so she could treat the earthquake victims. He was furious at her because of it, saying that while he sympathized with her frustration, that was not how they do things there and that she was losing sight of what was important. Warren was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Dr Sumati Misra for Donna's murder. But he was spoken to again regarding Rising Hope's decision to sell their medication to O.M. MediLab. He said there was medication, but the red tape prevented them from accessing it. There was not anything that could be done with it as they were not allowed to distribute it and clearing it for use would take too long, so they decided to sell it figuring they could raise funds by selling the medication they could not use. He was just as outraged as they were, but he felt this was a necessary step to keep things going. Plagued by Death Warren became a suspect after his hair was found and analyzed on a cushion at the victim's university. When informed of the murder and the virus being man-made, he was shocked, more at the disease being intentionally unleashed on the public. He explained he was at the university because he was originally invited to give guest lectures, but then the virus was unleashed so he had to get to work. He wished he could help more, but he had work to do and did not know who Sunil was. Warren was interrogated again after it was revealed the victim participated in Rising Hope. He admitted the victim did a student internship with Rising Hope, but it was nothing to be suspicious about. Jack pointed out how suspicious it was that Warren lied about knowing him, but he said he forgot due to having a lot on his mind, and he does not kill all his acquaintances. Despite that, Warren was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Ayush Patil for Sunil's murder, as well as for unleashing the virus. However, he was spoken to by the player and Angela after they managed to find a cure. He said he would immediately mobilize Rising Hope and distribute the cure, hoping to save those lives still remaining. Angela left him with a warning about O.M. MediLab, who he sold Rising Hope's unused medication to. She said they funded the research behind the virus's creation and wanted to test it on the public. When informed of that, Warren said he would cut all ties to O.M. MediLab. Insides Out Warren became a suspect for a third time after the player and Jack found a Buddha statue given to him. He said he was already aware of the murder, and was horrified at the manner it was done in. When asked why he was in Tibet, Warren said he needed a break from after the virus outbreak in Bangalore. But when he got there, he heard of Sandeep's murder occurring, calling it disturbing. Although he said he did not know the victim, he said if there was anything he could do, they would just need to ask. Warren was interrogated again about Warren not revealing he rode on Sandeep's tuk-tuk using a network app called Tukber. When informed of that, Warren said that was simply forgotten due to all the traveling he had been through, it remembered he did ride with the victim. He remembered Sandeep could not stop talking about someone named Guru Om Padmasana through the entire ride. Despite Warren's story and the suspicion towards Om, Warren was revealed to be the one behind Sandeep's murder. Initially insisting he was a good man, Warren admitted to killing Sandeep to trick the Bureau into imprisoning Padmasana. He also admitted that Padmasana was not behind O.M. MediLab. After Warren refused to tell the cops the real person behind the medical firm, Chief Ripley decided to postpone his trial in order to seek the truth. Jack and the player found Sandeep's laptop in the resort lobby, which they sent to Elliot for analysis. Elliot showed them one of Sandeep's videos. It revealed that he found out that Warren established One Mother Milk and was donating to the fake charity through Rising Hope. Upon interrogation, Warren revealed that he was framing the guru under SOMBRA's orders. Jack and the player then went to the village square where they found a letter from China addressed to Warren, telling him to divert the Bureau's attention to Padmasana and to eliminate Sandeep. It was signed by "The Head Hunter". In the trial, Warren told Judge Adaku that he was sick of working for Rising Hope and that SOMBRA's promise of unlimited resources and complete control drove him to work for the crime organization. Judge Adaku sentenced Warren to life in prison for the murder of Sandeep, the fraudulent misappropriation of funds, and the concealment of information regarding SOMBRA. Trivia *Warren is one of the characters who appeared as a suspect in three cases. *Warren is one of the killers who are interrogated once more during the Additional Investigation. *Warren is one of the few killers whose trial took place during the Additional Investigation instead of the final chapter of the main leg. *The transportation network app Tukber is a parody of Uber. *In his arrest photo, Warren does not sport his khata and his water bottle strap. This is likely a developer oversight. Case appearances *Bad Medicine (Case #19 of World Edition) *Plagued by Death (Case #21 of World Edition) *Insides Out (Case #24 of World Edition) *The Killer in the Rice (Case #25 of World Edition; mentioned) *A Twist of Fate (Case #27 of World Edition; mentioned) Gallery WGoodfellowWorldEdition.png|Warren, as he appeared in Bad Medicine (Case #19 of World Edition). WGoodfellowWorldEditionC136.png|Warren, as he appeared in Plagued by Death (Case #21 of World Edition). WGoodfellowWorldEditionC139.png|Warren, as he appeared in Insides Out (Case #24 of World Edition). WGoodfellowWorldEdition-3.png|Warren, wearing the prison uniform. WarrenBehindBars.png|Warren, sentenced to life in jail for the murder of Sandeep Sadhra and for diverting money to One Mother Milk and O.M. MediLab. OG_SUS_319_602.jpg OG_SUS_321_602.jpg OG_SUS_324_603.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:SOMBRA allies